Archived/Jacx Eluard
Basic Information Full Name: 'Jacxtasha Fae Eluard '''Birthdate: '''March 9, 2000 '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Heterosexual female '''Species: '''Mage '''School of Choice: ' September Peak Academy 'Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Companion: '''A really eccentric ghost (Lyle Chriswell; Model is Matt Lanter) Appearance & Personality '''Appearance: '''Model is Meisa Kuroki '''Personality: '''Jacx is another side of a person named Shizko. Shizko is a smart, happy-go-lucky girl, who once liked school but quit. She doesn't like having friends; she loves manipulating people. She loves playing with them and seeing their perplexed expressions. But when she's home, she's nice and kind, silent and the bookworm. Deep inside, she longs for her real family, her true parents, although it hurts her to even just think about them. To keep those thoughts away, she will just annoy someone else or listen to songs in a different language. Jacxtasha, meanwhile, is harsh and apathic. She hates people, but only to Mara, her adoptive mother, will she be nice. And only to Lyle, her eccentric ghostly companion, will she be listening to. When engaging in fights, she punches and kicks harder, ignoring anyone's pain, including hers, until she wins. She's stronger than Shizko in all aspects, except for intuition. *'Likes: *'Dislikes:' *'Strengths:' *'Weaknesses:' ''''''History/Biography Jacxtasha was born from Odelia Miyasato, a mage from the Island of Athena; however, that wasn't her name then. Her father, Arkin Naviro, named her Shizko. Arkin had met Odelia when she was on a trip in the Island of Poseidon, and somehow his love for diving had been matched with her love for creating waterproof things that also helped him in his work. They eventually fell in love with each other, but Odelia's family was strongly opposed to Arkin. They wanted her to marry someone who will boost their wealth and influence. Odelia decided to run away to Arkin, and got married in his hometown, then having Shizko. They had planned so much for their daughter, including her school, her occupation, her own life, but it wasn't like they wouldn't let the girl choose for herself. When she turned five, she receiver her own amulet, but things started to turn the wrong way. Odelia's family went after her, and since she was the only child and only heir, they wanted her back, needed her back. Arkin might be in danger. So she told him to run to the Otherworld and hide there, while she'd try to keep things right with her family. Arkin doubted about going there, but it was the safest for Shizko. The Otherworld wasn't so much of a problem. He found a renting house for them in the borders of Mexico and hid his and his daughter's amulet for the meantime, in case it might tell where they were. He waited for a few months, trying his best to answer Shizko's many questions. But Odelia hadn't come back yet. For more than a year he waited, and grew impatient. Leaving Shizko for a short while every day, he went back to Heathen and searched for Odelia. Unfortunately, he found her too late. She had just gotten married to another man from the same Island as hers who was, well, so much richer than him. And when she saw him one day, his heart broke far worse than it already has been. Odelia tried to explain, but Arkin waved her away and went to an elder mage who was a Dreamscape user. Arkin asked him to erase Shizko's memory of the Mirrorworld, but the elder explained that memories cannot be completely removed. After that, he hired a babysitter and asked her to take care of his daughter in case something happens. Then, out of heartbreak and depression, he killed himself. Little did he know that the babysitter he entrusted Shizko to was also a mage, who also didn't know that Shizko was a mage, too. The babysitter, Mara Eluard, had lost all of her past memories due to an incapacitating accident a few years ago, but she still kept her amulet with her, in hopes of it being the one that will bring her to her past. Now, she took care of all the papers and had once gone to a local court to put on deal her adoption of Shizko. After some time, she finally had the right to and cared for the girl like she was her very own daughter. From Mexico, they moved to Britain, to her hometown. Mara and Shizko were both good with each other, and they were the best of friends. However, Mara had trouble on encounters with Shizko's many questions. Who were her parents? Where were they? What happened to them? Why couldn't she remember them? Why could she forget them? Although it hurts Mara that she couldn't give the girl answers, she gave her best to cover that up with her own love. Then she found out Shizko having the same amulet she has. She wasn't sure how to react, but she ignored it for the meanwhile, since even Shizko didn't know who it came from. Shizko went to a prestigious school for elementary graders. She was intelligent and clever at the same time, Mara noticed. Shizko wasn't fond with having friends, rather, she likes towering over people. She likes outsmarting them then using them like a chess piece. But towards her adoptive mother, she was nice and the kind of daughter you'd always want to have. Shizko also loved visiting the nearby tiny lake that was surrounded by numerous oak trees. One day before her eleventh birthday, without thinking, she decided to dive down, considering that her mother was out for work. She was disappointed when she found out the lake wasn't so deep as she thought it would be. She wandered for a few seconds at the bottom and spotted a glowing gem covered by yucky mucky grass. She took it and immediately rose up to the surface. She held up the gem, and realized it was a pendant, held by a simple golden chain. The crystal was encased in silver swirls and was glowing a maroon colour, its surface cracked. She swam to the shore and laid the necklace on the grass. She examined it and brought it closer to her face. It was beautiful. She took it home and observed it once again. Suddenly, the air around her cooled and the atmosphere turned darker. When she turned around, a young boy, a few years older than her, clad in a white shirt and black pants with a dark blue jacket wrapped around his hips stood before her. He was pretty handsome, despite his long, messy dark hair in a low ponytail. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked very, very annoyed. "Who are you?" Shizko asked. "Look, just put that amulet you got to where you found it. After that, your life will be in peace." The boy scrunched his brows. "Wait, are you a mage?" Shizko was confused. "A what? Who are you, I said?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Just throw that necklace now." The boy tried his best to force Shizko to throw the amulet away, but to no avail. She was probably the most stubborn girl in the world. So he just introduced himself as Lyle, a ghost, who was unable to fulfill what he came back for and now he's doomed walking on the earth forever until however he may die. This made Shizko more perplexed. So he just waved her away and disappeared into thin air. This, although confused her, made her more interested in what Lyle was, and she kept this from her mother. For two years, Lyle still stuck with her. No choice, his broken amulet was claimed by her. Idiot, moron, fool, jerk - he called her anything that would offend her, but she called him worse. Damn being bound to this little girl. But she was quite interesting, too, in some way, and she entertained Lyle. He called her Fae, because of her resemblance to a faery picture he saw. They became friends, although the ghost wouldn't admit so. Still, Mara remained ignorant of this. But only until Shizko started having headaches and "dreams" about things that weren't of the reality. Shizko consulted Lyle about this, but he just shrugged and called her names. So she went to her mother. Mara almost had a severe headache when Shizko described what was in her "dreams". She also showed her Lyle's broken amulet, and suddenly, memories started coming back to Mara. All the bits and pieces of memories she remembered years ago were fit into the puzzle by the flowing past memories.Her amulet glowed a lighter and happier shade. It took her a few hours to regain her conscious mind before nagging Shizko on where she found the broken amulet. So the girl told her everything. When Mara told her to throw it away, she shook her head. Mara tried to take it away from her, but Shizko was stubborn, and asked for a reason why she'd want it gone. So, being left with no choice, Mara answered her. "Look, as far as I can remember now, I claimed that necklace once, and met . . . what was his name? Lyle? Yes, Lyle - a ghost wanting revenge. His purpose was to destroy the one who killed his lover by his own hands. But his revival as a ghost was too late. Just as he was starting to find the man, this man died in an accident. And so, since I was seventeen, I had his amulet and used him as a supporter in battles. But because of issues of mine with the world we belong to, I chose to leave everything about that world behind, and that included him. In this world, I threw that amulet away. And I've never seen him for more than a decade. "So why did you have to bring him back?" Starting that day, Mara became more wary of Shizko and their surroundings, especially now that Shizko didn't want to let the ghost go. Yet Lyle the ghost was getting bored. So he told Shizko about having magical capabilities that humans don't have. At first, she thought Lyle crazy, but he gave proof, including himself and Mara. And in a few days, her abilities were revealing themselves to her. But those gave a bad turn for her behaviour. She started liking violence and street fights, believing she'd be able to defeat those boogers out. She was kicked out of high school due to her rebellious acts. Her control over her magic had gotten stronger once she turned fourteen. Lyle and Mara repeatedly reminded her not to show anyone her abilities. Then little by little her "dreams" became returning memories, the magic bestowed by the elder dissipating. Her father, their home, and Heathen. So Mara was right about a different world. She started begging her mother to bring her to the Mirrorworld, but Mara kept telling her "soon" that Shizko was getting tired of it. So she forced Lyle to tell her how. Left with no other choice other than suffering from miserable, ear-shattering screams, he told her the easiest and most accessible way to cross towards the Mirrorworld. She tried it with the mirror in her room, and shouted the magic word. Like she expected, the mirror cracked and glowed, and she jumped in it, her amulet and Lyle's glowing in the dark. She found herself swimming towards the surface of an unfamiliar lake, then staring at luscious green hills and fields all around her. Buildings of stone could be seen in the distance. Like the girl she was, she started exploring through the winding streets of the town nearby, until a formally-dressed mn stopped her and asked who she was. Before she could say her name, Lyle whispered another name and that's what she said. The man examined her once more and walked away. Shizko turned to Lyle. "Jacxtasha? What kind of name is that?" "A frequent name around this place, Fae. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine," he replied. So every time, if not every single day, she was free, she would visit Heathen and keep exploring new places with Lyle's coerced help and her new name. She had been wondering around the Island of Poseidon when some of the landmarks there brought back more memories. Again and again until a picture a pretty woman stayed in her mind. Shizko drew her on her sketchbook, and Lyle reacted, and so did Mara when Shizko told her about her remembering more. They visited the Mirrorworld, with Mara unknowing that it wasn't Shizko's first time, so the girl acted suprised and all. They found where Odelia Gakusha was, and went to the Island of Athena to somehow just see her. They followed her one day, where she stopped by a cemetery. Shizko eavesdropped by a tree, and heard the older woman sobbing, mentioning Shizko's dad's name, Arkin. Then hers. There, her real mother spilled whatever it was that happened to her father. Surprised and shocked, Shizko started to walk away when Odelia told her to stop. The older was about to start lecturing the younger, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Shizko's face. "No . . ." Odelia started, breathless. "Sh-Shizko, is that you?" Shizko, with no idea why, had tears falling. "I'm sorry. My name's Jacxtasha." Since then, she called herself Jacx and her behaviour turned more violent and rash. The idea that her father killed himself due to the sadness Odelia caused him. And she didn't even tell him what was going on with her? Pathetic! Jacx hated her name, her mother, and her father as well. Mara tried to calm her down; it worked, but not for so long. She turned fifteen, then sixteen, unleashing her anger at the older street urchins who were also desperate for a beating, only to find themselves lying on the pavement, lights out. Then throwing all her rage at a certain tree behind their house; sometimes setting it on fire then putting it out with water by her magic. Then one day, Odelia herself was the one who visited her in the Otherworld. Mara had told her not to meet Jacx that time, but she forced her way in. And Jacx threw her everything she could, from violent curses to dangerous spells. She screamed out everything she felt for her mother, for leaving her behind and for not doing anything about her father. Odelia pleaded for her to start over again, but Jacx was hesitant. Lyle appeared and murmured to her ear to calm down and go back to her room. Lyle has this effect on her that she'd follow him sometimes in an instant. She let the ghost lead the way and she locked herself in her room. Every once in a while, Odelia would come back, and Jacx wouldn't answer her, continuing reading whatever book she'd find or drawing in her pad. When she's gone, the girl that both Mara and Lyle knew would come back, being just the happy and impulsive and stubborn Shizko. But whenever her emotions build up, the girl that called herself Jacxtasha would appear. A week before her seventeenth birthday, Odelia visited once more. It was Shizko who opened the door. Odelia expected her to shut the door, but Shizko held it open and cried. They had a heartfelt conversation, until Jacx appeared and pushed her away. Odelia wanted her to come with her back to Heathen, but Jacx dropped the conversation. Mara came and suggested Jacx go to one of the schools available in the Mirrorworld. Mara told all the advantages the girl would get, and Jacx hesitatingly agreed, if and only if Odelia wouldn't bother her anymore. Mara went with her through the registrations and all, but she had to go back to the Otherworld. Her life was there. So she made Lyle promise to look after her, to his disappointment.